Dawn of the planet of the Grimms
by ultron emperor
Summary: If there is one thing the history of evolution has taught us it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free, it expands to new territories and crashes through barriers, painfully, maybe even dangerously. Life…always finds a way ( Crossover between RWBY, Jurassic World, Planet of the Apes, Rampage and Alien )
1. Chapter 1

**This crossover will be accessible to all readers, even to those who do not know all the fandoms used in the story.**

 **The fan fiction will be set in the universe of RWBY, but will contain characters and creatures belonging to the films of Jurassic Park / World, Rampage, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and Alien.**

 **I do not own any of these fandoms.**

 **Being Italian, English is not my native language. I'm looking for a beta-reader who can help me with this.**

 **If anyone is interested do not hesitate to contact me.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Legends ... stories scattered through time._

 _Humanity has grown with a great passion for stories about the deeds of heroes and villains, so easily forgetting that we are nothing but the by-products of a forgotten past. Man, born of dust, was strong, wise and resourceful ... but he was born in a world that he did not forgive._

 _The creatures of destruction known as Grimm, children of darkness, set their sights on man and all his creations. These forces clashed and, for many centuries, it seemed that the darkness was about to bring back the brief existence of humanity into nothingness._

 _Yet even the shortest spark of hope is enough to trigger change. And over time, the passion of man, his resourcefulness and his inventiveness led him to the tools that would help him establish his dominion. This power was appropriately called ... dust._

 _With the wrath of nature in his hand, man enlightened his way into darkness. And in the absence of darkness came strength, civilization and above all ... life._

 _But even the brightest lights eventually flicker and die._

 _And when they are gone ... the darkness will come back._

* * *

Animals appear on Remnant , live and then extinguish.

The plants cover the ground like a green sheet, then they withdraw and return with greater fruitfulness.

Life expands, contracts, is swept away and then resumes, sometimes withdrawing to the margins of survival.

But the Grimms continue to exist. No matter how many species swarm on the surface of Remnant or fall victim to floods, earthquakes, epidemics, cosmic catastrophes or continental drifts: the planet continues to spin methodically around its unsuspecting yellow star, accompanied by those mortal creatures.

The waves of the ocean continue to rise, its molten metal core burns and simmers, the winds, light or violent as they are, continue to flow on its surface.

The ice expands and retreats at the poles, the tropical rains wet the equator and the heat makes the air tremble above its deserts. But the Grimm ... always remain.

These were the thoughts that occurred in the mind of Dr. Merlot, scientist and geneticist of the kingdom of Vale.

The man, a fifty-year-old with a thick silver hair full of impatied mustache, stood still and motionless in front of the television, his gaze focused on the figure of Ian Malcom, mathematician of Atlas and the greatest opponent of the new campaign to exploit Grimms as biological weapons.

The so-called INGEN project was idealized to supplant potential threats to the four kingdoms of Remnant: Atlas, Mistrial, Vacuo and Vale. These threats included not only the Great War sympathizers, but also terrorists, misleading faunus organizations, and the Grimms themselves.

Merlot had been among the first scientists to be recruited to carry on the project , and his research had proved to be among the most promising and fruitful of the company. But now, just two years after the beginning of that seemingly impossible dream, public opinion risked hiding its work forever.

" Scientific power is like an inherited wealth: obtained without discipline " began Malcom, his lips curled in an friendly smile. Dressed in black clothes and sunglasses, he looked more like a rock star than an actual scientist.

" Read what others have done and take the next step. You can do it when you're still very young. You can progress very quickly without the need for a discipline that lasts for many decades.

There is no humility of the comparisons of nature. There is only the philosophy of becoming-rich-soon, make-soon-a-name. Cheat, lie, falsify ... it does not matter. Not for you, or your colleagues.

Nobody will criticize you. Nobody has ethical standards. They are all trying to do the same thing: do something big, and do it soon. And since you can climb on the shoulders of the giants, you can achieve something quickly. Before you even know exactly what it is, you are already there to disclose it, patent it and sell it. And the buyer will have even less discipline than you. The buyer will only buy your power, like any goods. "

That said, he turned his head towards the camera and took off his glasses, revealing a pair of brown eyes.

" What really matters to scientists are the results he continued with an imperturbable voice, And they focus on the problem if they can get something or not. They never stop to wonder if they have to do something. Appropriately, they define such superfluous considerations. If they were not doing it, it would be someone else. The discovery, they believe, is inevitable. So they simply try to be them to do it. Here is the game of science. Pure scientific discovery is also an aggressive, penetrating act. It requires great equipment and literally changes the world. The discovery is always a rape of the natural world. Always. And the attempt to use the Grimms as biological weapons is no exception, and would inevitably turn against us "

" Impertinent bastard " Merlot muttered, throwing at the TV an expression that bordered on the purest rage.

At that precise moment, the image suddenly changed, leaving room for the delicate features of Lisa Lavander, presenter of the transmission.

" You have just heard the last words of Dr. Ian Malcom, just before the INGEN project was rejected by the Atlas commission. Following the period of peace and prosperity that followed the end of the Great War between humans and fauns, the Council considered the attempt to use the Grimms as a weapon superfluous ..."

" Superfluous?! "

With a fit of rage, Merlot threw the mug against the TV screen. The machine crackled in a long series of sparks and electric shocks, and then went off with a long and loud hiss.

The man brought both his hands to his forehead, trying to hide his anguish.

"They can not do this to me. Not now that I'm so close, "he whispered tightly.

He left the room with a quick, sharp step, pushing himself along the interior of the research base.

He passed by a sign that said:

RESERVED AREA - ACCESS ALLOWED TO AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY

He proceeded along the floor corridor. One of the walls was glass and overlooked a balcony adorned with palm trees, bathed in a light mist.

Along the other wall there were doors connected to the various offices of the base.

Halfway down the corridor there was a glass partition with another sign: BIOLOGICAL DANGER.

He went in without looking at the writing and stopped in front of the windows that gave onto a room immersed in the semi-darkness, a sort of reduced version of a conference room.

On the wall lay the map of the base and, in front of it, a row of consoles dotted with lights.

Some screens showed data, but most of them showed images of various parts of the complex.

In the center of the wing stood a silver cylinder, one meter in height, on which rested what looked like an egg almost as big as a soccer ball, lit by a neon lamp.

Merlot closed the door behind him with a magnetic card.

Then, he stopped right in front of the cylinder ... and waited with trepidation.

* * *

In the laboratory, silence was absolute.

With the exception of the mist impregnated with ammonia floating in midair, nothing moved. Merlot sat on his heels and watched the egg in front of him absorbed.

The time spent should have been enough, but nothing had happened yet. And this worried him. Finally, a splash of blood set off.

At the centre of the egg opened the mouth of an ever-increasing volcano, which erupted red and amniotic liquid.

Given the minute dimensions of the embryonic sac, delivery was more explosive than Merlot had predicted. The jet of blood had stained his clothes, hands and face, but he remained impassive, just curling his nose to smell the strange smell.

"You're beautiful," he murmured to himself, as he was not sure if the creature was still able to hear it or see it.

Even the Grimm sprouted from the torn egg was covered in blood and humours.

Gifted with a dizzy growth rate, it had already begun to grow and change before it ever fully emerged.

Slowly, under Merlot's enchanted eyes, he straightened up, stretched his limbs, and lifted his head like a lizard's. The shape was aerodynamic, a sort of hybrid between a machine and a living creature, and every movement dripped shreds of the egg.

With upright posture, his razor-sharp teeth flashed in the dim light, and the creature remained to scrutinize the only other being in the room. Merlot observed with complete fascination that elongated head surmounted by a thin yellow line, endowed with a pair of blood-red eyes. The nose was pointed at him, to study him, smell him, perceive him. Weigh it.

The appearance was monstrous, yet gave an impression of unsuspected reflexive intelligence and ability.

Avoiding any abrupt movement, Merlot opened his arms, trying to communicate a mixture of supplication and friendship. Anyone, in his place, would have given it to his legs, and rightly so.

Yet to Merlot that thought had not even crossed the head, neither during the incubation phase of the creature, nor during the hatching, nor even now that the metamorphosis was complete.

Through still mysterious perceptive means, the Grimm looked at him. Then, slowly, he imitated the gesture, expanding and extending the upper limbs. Merlot raised one hand and then the other, and once again the creature emulated him.

At that sight, the scientist was moved, or at least that was what his expression indicated. Perhaps he was sincere, or even in the absence of an audience, he tried to show his own inner self.

Shaken by a slight tremor, the creature began to grow. The exoskeleton developed, the leathery epidermis extended to adapt to the new dimensions of the body.

Immobile and hypnotized, the man stared at the extraordinary evolution that was taking place right in front of his eyes.

For a while he continued to look at it in silence, then stepped forward. Leaning forward, the Grimm mimicked the gesture.

Merlot pressed his lips and whistled a few subdued notes. The newborn beast tilted its head, as if listening. Then he blew a small gust of air, trying to replicate the sound. But his breathing apparatus was still too different, so he failed. This did not matter to Merlot: the important thing, and that touched him deeply, was the fact that he had tried.

The creature he had created and developed had reacted. He was intelligent. He was able to communicate.

And he would not allow anyone to take it away from him.

* * *

 **How it was ? I hope good!**

 **Dr. Merlot is a character from RWBY.**

 **Ian Malcom belongs to the saga of Jurassic Park.**

 **The Indoraptor, the Grimm seen in the chapter, is the main antagonist of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.**

 **Please, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the fandoms used for this story.**

 **I hope you will leave a review.**

 **I'm always looking for a beta-reader!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Four years later...**

In the areas next to Mountain Glenn, the sky was crossed by rarefied clouds, obscured by the smoke of the surrounding factories. The atmosphere was denser, richer in carbon dioxide.

The plants grew luxuriant on the coast of the settlement, which a few kilometers ahead embraced a brackish lake. Those waters abounded with fish, crustaceans and edible snails and were a gathering place for many animals.

Qrow Branwen, a professional Hunter and member of the STRQ Team, got up from his seat and walked along the path leading to the hidden base, masked as a factory.

Shortly thereafter he saw the dark shape of a Beowolf wandering around the edge of the building.

The man moved to the bush. The presence of a specimen suggested that there were others nearby, and these particular Grimm tended to be very aggressive.

The Beowolf, however, seemed to be alone, and walked slowly, stopping often to hear the sounds of the forest.

He had something in his mouth.

Closer, Qrow saw that he was eating what looked like another Grimm. From the jaws of the creature hung a tail and legs as black as pitch.

The Hunter threw himself on the ground and took aim with the pistol built into his weapon, a mowing almost twice as big as the man. The projectiles were incorporated with Explosive Dust, and were particularly volatile.

The Beowolf, aware of his presence, stared at him angrily. It looked almost like a large wolf, covered with white plates.

He did not even escape when the first bullet hissed beside him, doing no harm. But when the second hit him in the middle of his leg, the Grimm screamed in rage and dropped what was left of his meal.

He charged toward Qrow, but the hunter stood still and fired again and again.

The creature fell to the ground, mortally wounded by the blast of blows. Then, he slowly began to dissolve in the air.

The man latched his neck and continued along the path.

The air was cold and wet. Further on, the mist cleared and Qrow could see one of the side entrances of the building. It was controlled by a pair of guards dressed in atlasian armor, armed with automatic rifles.

The Hunter did not waste time and took a deep breath.

With a speed that many would have called impossible, the man materialized next to the pair of figures, spreading them with a couple of quick cuts of the scythe.

The guards did not even have time to express their surprise and fell to the ground unconscious.

Qrow grabbed a walkie talkie from the pocket of his torn pants and held it to his mouth.

"Crow Daddy is in position. At what point are you, Goldilocks? "

"Qrow, I refuse to use those ridiculous nicknames," a male voice replied from the other end of the communicator.

The Hunter closed his face in an amused smile.

" Awwwww, come on, Taiyang, I worked on them all night! "

"Not enough, apparently," the same person mumbled.

* * *

The world had teeth and could bite you at any moment.

Summer Rose discovered this at the age of nine, during a short trip with her mother.

At ten o'clock on a summer day she sat in the parent's wagon, wearing her red cape, playing with Mona, her lucky doll.

At half-past ten she had lost herself in the woods, having gone away during a break.

At eleven o'clock she tried not to be terrified, she tried not to think: This is serious, this is a very serious matter.

She tried not to think that sometimes you could get lost in the woods too badly. Sometimes you could die.

A few minutes later, she had met her first Grimm.

It was an Ursa, a type of Grimm with similar features to those of a bear. Black as night, the body was adorned with a long series of bony plates.

But that was also the day when Summer met her first Hunter.

He was scouring the forest after the mother had reported her disappearance, just in time, I would dare to add, since it was precisely the actions of that man to save her. And it was also these actions that led her to pursue the Huntress' career.

Each inhabitant of Remnant, in fact, possessed a latent power called Aura, manifestation of their soul, which gave them protection against physical damage.

This power could also be used to enhance the physical characteristics of an individual and, with the right training, this individual would be able to unlock an additional ability deriving from the use of the Aura: the Semblance.

Each Semblance varied from person to person and allowed his holders the ability to exercise certain paranormal abilities.

Those who chose to use these skills to fight the Grimms and protect the citizens of Remnant were commonly called Hunters.

Currently, Summer, a young woman with short black hair and silver eyes, was busy trying to slip into the ventilation ducts that ran through the interior of the base.

Once he came near a grill, she grabbed the communicator he wore in her own clothes.

"I'm inside" she whispered in a low voice, then released a loud sneeze. Fortunately, the sound was intercepted by the system's fans.

With her face closed in a light frown, she mumbled: "I still do not understand why you really had to send me. These conduits have not been cleaned for months!"

"Because among all of us you were the only one who was small enough to get in there" chuckled a voice from the other end of the transmitter.

Summer hissed indignantly.

"Go to hell, Qrow"

"I love you too!"

"Children, do not fight" ordered a cold and feminine voice, interrupting the potential bickering.

Qrow murmured something that vaguely resembled " Mood breaker ".

At that precise moment, a pair of shadows stood outside of Summer's hiding place.

The woman peered over the grill and squeezed her eyelids.

"I see Merlot," she said softly.

Although she had never met him in person, the Huntress knew him well. Merlot was one of the most famous representatives of that old generation of scientists who showed a keen interest in genetic engineering.

Next to him there was a tall, thin, bald man dressed in fine workmanship.

This was Lewis Dodgson, the creator of the INGEN Project.

"It's a pity that you did not bring the family," Merlot commented, his face adorned with an easygoing smile.

Dodgson shrugged. "It's my daughter's birthday. We had already invited twenty children. Ordered cake and clown. You know how these things go ".

"Oh, I understand," the scientist replied. "Children…when they have something in mind ..."

"And anyway, are the prototypes ready?" Lewis asked, with a bit of anticipation.

Upon hearing these words, Merlot appeared visibly indignant.

" Obviously "

"And how many are there?"

"There are all of them, of course. They are currently positioned in their respective cages "

Dodgson stared at him cautiously.

"I remember that in the original project you were targeting a total of three species ..."

"Oh, we went far beyond that. We have five creatures, Lewis "

"Five?"

The old man gave a little chuckle, pleased with Dodgson's amazement.

"I learned that accidents occurred during the development," he continued, after recovering. "Some workers died ..."

"Yes, there have been several incidents," he admitted. "And three victims. Two attendants got too close to one of the cages. The other was caught trying to escape with some of my research. Probably a spy from the Council, we had to deal with it. But nothing has happened since months! "

He put his hand on the investor's arm.

"Lewis" he said "believe me when I tell you that everything is proceeding according to plan. Soon we will both be very rich ".

Dodgson nodded hesitantly.

Then both he and Merlot began to walk towards the innermost part of the structure.

"It seems that the information sent to Ozpin was right," Summer said, transmitting to the rest of the team what she had just heard.

"Yeah, and it seems that our informant is dead," the female voice said.

On the other end of the receiver, Taiyang gave a grunt of assent. "We can not go in until we're 100% sure"

"Then I continue to follow them"

* * *

The scientific base had several meeting rooms, all guarded by several men .

Merlot had chosen a medium-sized space, almost too large for a group of less than one hundred, but he knew from experience that people sitting nearby developed a strong spirit of cooperation.

Moreover, always with that intent, the arrangement of the seats did not follow criteria of unification by nationality or specialization.

Each place had a small tray, a clipboard and a blueberry muffin on top of it.

Dodgson appeared and went to sit in one of the chairs available, reserved for the speakers. A round-headed man followed him, wearing a rumpled dress and big dark patches under his armpits. Alexander Dumpty, this was his name, if Merlot could remember clearly.

The tension was palpable. But he could have described the condition of spirit of each individual only by glancing at him. They were private-sector magnates, arms dealers, disgruntled government members or organized criminals ... all of whom were interested in using Grimm as fighting beasts. Interested ... in what his work promised.

The scientist approached the podium, smiled and said: Relax

A murmur crossed the hall. Some crossed their legs and leaned rigidly against the back.

"I know you are under pressure, but you will not have to worry about the intervention of the authorities. This meeting was kept secret and the building is heavily guarded, "he continued.

"And I want to thank all of you for being here. I am intimately convinced that, thanks to your cooperation, we will be able to look at the events of the recent past in the light of new hope. You give us courage "

The man spoke without emphasis, in a cordial and calm tone. In doing so, he gained absolute attention.

Merlot made a quick overview of the room, taking note of each face participating in the event.

Having done that, he raised his right arm and snapped his fingers.

The lights in the room instantly went out, causing the room to fall in almost obscurity.

The only source of light present was a neon ray illuminating the figure of the scientist.

He took one last look at the spectators and took a deep breath.

"What is evolution? Well, according to common knowledge Evolution is only the result of a series of mutations that are affirmed or disappear. Right? "He asked rhetorically, receiving slightly uncertain looks at the hands of those present.

Some had the decency to nod in agreement.

"But there are some problems in this concept," Merlot continued, using an affable tone of voice. "First, the time problem: A single bacterium - the oldest form of life - has two thousand enzymes, and scientists have calculated that in order to randomly collect these enzymes from a primordial broth it would take a time ranging from forty billion to one hundred billion. But as we know, our planet is only four billion years old, so a random process would seem too slow, especially since we know that bacteria only appeared four hundred million years after the principle of Remnant.

Life has appeared very quickly, which is why some scientists have speculated that it must have extraterrestrial origins. Although, in my opinion, this is not a real answer " continued with an amused laugh.

The crowd of spectators giggled in turn, prompting the man to continue.

"Secondly, there is a problem of coordination: if you accept the current theory, then all the extraordinary complexity of life is nothing but the accumulation of random events ... a series of genetic events gathered together. the animals, we would say that many elements must have had a simultaneous we take bats, which are guided by the echo of the ultrasound they emit. To do such a thing, many elements must evolve. Bats need a special apparatus to emit sounds, of a special hearing to hear the echo, of a special brain capable of interpreting sounds, and of a body capable of swooping down to capture insects. If all these things do not evolve simultaneously, there is no advantage. And to imagine that all this happens by chance is like imagining that a tornado can fall on a cemetery of industrial waste and put together a jum bo working jet. Hard to believe "

That said, the scientist spread both arms in the image of a presenter.

"In this laboratory, I, Dr. Merlot, I have tried to put an end to such conviction: with these same hands, I have produced in a few years what the evolution was able to accomplish in the billions!" He exclaimed, with great surprise of the people present.

After taking a couple of soothing breaths, he turned his gaze towards the crowd and said, "I created ... new species of Grimm."

The consternation that followed was, in the eyes of Merlot, completely out of place.

The fault of the men of high finance was that they did not keep up to date; they invested in certain fields without knowing their potential.

In fact, the scientific literature had begun to talk about the creation of Grimm at least a decade earlier. Over the course of that time, DNA manipulation techniques had become increasingly easier to apply.

The DNA had been extracted from the mummies and skin of the quagga, a Mistrial mammal similar to the zebra that had become extinct in the penultimate decade of the last century.

Five years ago it seemed possible to reconstitute the DNA of the quagga, recreating a new animal.

If this had happened, that would have been the first extinct animal brought back to life thanks to recombinant DNA techniques.

And if such an intervention were possible, what other prospects would have opened up? Resuscitating human beings? Faunus ?

Or even recreate the Grimms?

Of course, it did not appear that it was possible to extract genetic material from those creatures.

But Merlot had managed to find a way to stem the problem.

Ten years ago, technical problems were colossal. But from a theoretical point of view there was no obstacle. It was simply difficult, expensive and, most likely, doomed to failure. But undoubtedly it was feasible: it was enough to try.

The INGEN Project had tried to take that route.

Merlot smiled, allowing viewers to calm down. "You're probably wondering where our Grimm's DNA comes from, since the bodies of these creatures disappear when they're killed."

"In fact I had posed the problem," someone from the crowd commented. He was a tall, bearded man, dressed in black, and had a Mistrial accent.

"There are two possible sources," the scientist explained, making a sign with the fingers of his right hand. "Thanks to the techniques for the extraction of antibodies, sometimes we can get DNA directly from the Grimm's exoskeleton, which is the only part to remain intact after death".

"To what extent?" Asked a young woman with an Atlasian accent.

"Well, most of the soluble proteins disappear in the process of bone calcification, but 20 percent of the proteins can still be recovered by crushing the plaques and using extraction techniques. Dr. Polendina himself has used it for extracting blood cells from ancient human remains These techniques are so sophisticated that they even work with 50 nanograms of material - fifty billionths of a gram. "

"And here you have adopted this technique?" asked the same man from Mistrial.

"Only as a support," Merlot answered. "As you can imagine, a yield of 20 percent is insufficient for our proceed to cloning we need a whole sequence of Grimm's DNA, and we obtained it by binding the genetic material recovered to the DNA of other animals, before that it could dissolve. So we created a stable base to keep Grimm's DNA, using its parasitic qualities. From a certain point of view, our Grimms are like hybrids "

"Damn ... it could also work"

"I assure you it works," Merlot said, pulling a metal object out of his coat pocket. Above it, the shape of a large circular button stood out. Merlot pressed it.

The wall behind the man began to open, revealing a hidden room.

Dazzled by a sudden light, many of the individuals present were forced to cover their eyes.

Summer watched the scene astonished.

Along the right side of the opening ... a large cage appeared.

Inside the container, the young woman saw the head of an animal. It was motionless, partially concealed from the darkness.

A pair of big yellow eyes stared at the crowd.

The creature's head was about half a meter long. In the pointed snout, a long cloister of teeth ended shortly before what looked like a pair of pointed ears, similar to those of a wolf or a dog. That head, in fact, reminded her of a wolf.

The creature's eyes were fixed and wide open, and the animal moved in a circle around the perimeter of the cage, growling. The skin covered with fur was colorful: beige with reddish-brown streaks, like those of a tiger.

The animal slowly raised an anterior leg and slammed it violently against the bars. The paw, as the Huntress noted, was very muscular, and had five claws.

With a shiver, Summer thought: we are a prey for him.

On the other side of the room, Dodgson was speechless. He knew what to expect-he had known it for about four years-but, for some reason, he had never believed it could come true, and now he was speechless in amazement. The frightening power of new genetic technology, which he once thought was just a heap of talk thrown in to find funding, suddenly seemed clear to him.

Merlot curled both lips in a satisfied smile.

"I present you the first specimen of our lot, generated by the cross between the wolf and Beowolf! The name of this new species is Xenodon... But you can call it Ralph, in honor of my old dog," he said with an amused laugh.

The crowd chuckled in turn and began to applaud.

In response to the new range of noise, the Grimm gave another paw to the bars.

Merlot pressed a button on the side of the device.

As it had happened for the first cage, a second container escaped from the right of the opening.

This contained a much smaller but no less threatening Grimm. He looked like a big ape and, in some ways, looked a lot like a small Beringel specimen (better known as Gorilla Grimm).

However, its eyes were not red but green and conveyed a hidden intelligence, almost ... human.

"This, my friends ... is Caesar" explained Merlot, pointing to the creature. "Named for the first conqueror king of Mistrial, it was obtained by connecting monkey DNA to that of a Beringel. It possess a brain as large as that of a human being and equally developed. Its tactical response is superior to that of any soldier ! "

At hearing these words, the various members of the crowd could not help but wink.

A Grimm endowed with such intelligence? Hard to believe.

And yet, unlike Ralph, the creature had remained firm and motionless to observe the present dispassionately, without giving any sign of aggression. In all honesty ... he seemed almost bored.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we arrived halfway through our presentation, and I would like to offer you something really special," Merlot said, drawing the attention of the crowd.

"Tonight we will see a preview of the last resource we are trying to develop.I present you ... the perfect union of the most dangerous creatures that have ever walked on earth".

A third container began to make its way along the central axis of the room.

The animal in the cage was about 8 meters long, the size of a truck. It was black as the night, with a yellow and marked line that ran along the sides of the head.

It had the head of a lizard, with a long snout, but he held itself up on its hind legs, balancing on a sturdy and straight tail.

It was shaking its front legs, with long, sharp claws.

It tilted its head to the side and peered at the crowd. Then, he released a loud and unexpected roar that made everyone present jump.

From her hidden location, Summer watched the beast astonished.

Her first thought was that this was a creature of extraordinary beauty.

In the illustrations of the books the Grimms were portrayed as clumsy and gigantic creatures, but this reptilian-looking animal had something harmonious and solemn in its movements. And he was agile: nothing heavy or awkward in his behavior.

The creature scrutinized the spectators carefully and emitted a low, elephant-like sound.

Merlot smiled, pleased by the reaction of the crowd.

"We call it ... Indoraptor, which in the old atlasian dialect means" Indomitable Raptor"".

The Grimm snapped the bars of the cage, provoking a second series of jolts.

The scientist, however, remained motionless and merely giggled.

"This creature is implacable. Observe !" He exclaimed, pointing to the aforementioned beast.

"The agility of the Beowolf, the poisonous bite of a King Taijitu ... the ferocity of a Nuckelavee! All combined with the genetic code of crocodiles and lizards to guarantee a thick skin, superior regenerative abilities and the ability to perceive heat emissions. Designed by me personally, it has an IQ comparable to that of a man and reaction times superior to any faun. It is trained to respond to a pulse-guided laser sighting system that allows him to isolate and detect prey in complex environments. Here is an example, "he continued, waving to one of the guards in the room.

The man in armor nodded and aimed his rifle at one of the guests.

"First , the laser aims at the target", Merlot began.

Almost like a signal, the Indoraptor turned his gaze toward the red light from the weapon.

The spectator stiffened instantly.

For all mammals, including humans, there is something irremediably incomprehensible in the way reptiles point to prey.

Not surprisingly, human beings hate reptiles. The immobility, the coldness, the way of moving ... there is nothing that frameworks. Being among the crocodiles or among other large reptiles means to fall back into a completely different life, in a different world, now vanished from the face of the earth.

And that creature, though it was a Grimm, was no exception. It really was a scary feeling.

"Once hooked," Merlot continued, "the acoustic signal starts the attack".

At that precise moment, the guard's weapon made a loud buzz.

The Indoraptor uttered a roar of sheer murderous rage and lunged against the cage.

The crowd of spectators watched the scene with trepidation, their faces adorned with ravenous expressions.

A certain huntress, on the contrary, could not help but swallow.

"Summer, did you record everything?" Taiyang's voice whispered in the communicator.

The young woman nodded slowly.

"Every single word"

"Let's go in then," Qrow hissed.

Merlot, meanwhile, gave the guests an affable smile.

"Now, we have arranged for you a complete tour of the structure, and in the afternoon we will show you creatures left. I'll be with you tonight at dinner to clarify any doubts that may have remained . If you want to sit down for refreshments ..."

And then, just before he could finish the sentence, an explosion shook the foundations of the building.

* * *

 **Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long belong to RWBY.**

 **Dodgson is a character from Jurassic Park.**

 **Ralph is the antagonist wolf of the film Rampage.**

 **Caesar is the ape protagonist of The Dawn of the Planet of the Apes.**

 **Please, levae a review !**


End file.
